Confrontations
by 01shane01
Summary: Rachel is sick of how Quinn treats her, so she goes over to see Quinn and tell her that it isnt acceptable... and we all know how it ends...


Rachel tapped her foot as she waited for someone to answer the door. She was beyond angry at that moment in time. She had had a particularly tough week at school and it was none other than Quinn Fabray's fault. Rachel decided to put an end to the pointless bullying and take matters into her own hands. She was going to confront Quinn.

However, her resolve faltered slightly when Judy Fabray answered the front door.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked sweetly and Rachel smiled back at the woman.

"My name is Rachel Berry, I was wondering if Quinn was home?"

"Sure she is. Her room is up the stairs and the second on the right." The older woman stood to the side to allow Rachel to enter her home. "You know, Quinnie talks about you quite often."

"She does?" Rachel asked, her brow furrowed.

The blonde said nothing, but she didn't have to. The smirk on her face as she nodded and walked away from Rachel was worth a million words.

It took the brunette a second to regain her composure, remembering why she had come to the Fabray household in the first place. She marched up the stairs and to the cheerleader's bedroom. She heard the sound of the current hits coming from underneath her door and she couldn't help but scoff and roll her eyes before knocking.

"Yes?" the airy voiced called. There was a hint of annoyance to her tone which suggested that Quinn thought that it was her mom knocking, rather than Rachel.

The singer swung the door open and saw her nemesis led across her bed with notepads and books spread out around her. It was obvious that she was doing her homework.

"What are you doing here, Man Hands?" Quinn closed her books and looked up at the intruder.

Rachel steeled herself and took a deep breath, drawing on all of her confidence. "I came to talk to you about the way you, Santana and Brittany have been treating me. It is unfair and frankly, Quinn, I thought that after the three of you joined Glee club, you would realise that I am not the person you thought I was." The singer huffed and had to resist the urge to stomp her foot. She took a couple of steps into the cheerleader's room.

Quinn stood from her bed and closed her bedroom door, more than aware that her mother was downstairs and she didn't want the woman to hear that she was such a bitch to this girl.

"I can't help it if you're incredibly annoying, can I?" She asked rhetorically.

"But we are on the same team now! I hate to point out the obvious, but you are a loser in the glee club as well now, even if you did join by choice." Rachel was losing the point of her argument. "All I am asking is that you stop throwing slushies at me all the time. I am running out of clothes without stains on them!" she pleaded.

Quinn's eyes narrowed and she took a step towards Rachel, noticing the girl flinch and her shifty eyes. It was as if she were trying not to look anywhere but the blondes face.

"Now why should I do that?" Rachel noticed the girl's voice had dropped an octave as she got nearer to her, but dismissed it as wishful thinking on her part. But then Quinn's eyes flicked to her lips and lingered a moment too long.

"Human decency?" Silence fell around the girls as they stared each other down. Quinn was less than six inches from Rachel and she could faintly feel the shorter girl's breath on her face. She was using all of her self control to not just lean forward and kiss the brunette. She'd had feelings for the midget for as long as she could remember and the only reason she was so mean to the girl was to try and get rid of them. It hadn't worked however. Every single time she threw a slushie at Rachel, her heart sank more and more. Her feelings only grew.

Eventually, Quinn's resolve gave in and she brought her hands up to Rachel's cheeks and pulled her forwards. Their lips crashed together and at first, Rachel didn't respond. She was far too shocked at the turn of events to do anything. She thought that this was just some new way to humiliate her. But she soon gave in to the incredibly soft lips that were ravishing her own.

Their teeth clashed together as they battled for dominance. Rachel's hands went from hanging idly at her sides, to cupping Quinn's hips. Soft, needy moans filled the air as they continued to draw their bodies closer together and their hands wandered.

Finally, the pair broke apart to gauge the other's reaction. When no words were said and neither girl wanted to back down from the unspoken challenge, Quinn pushed Rachel backwards towards her bed. The singer landed with a grunt as the blondes text books dug into her back at awkward and somewhat painful angles. She wasted no time throwing the books onto the floor, where they landed with a thud.

"Shut up, RuPaul, my mom is downstairs." Quinn answered Rachel when she gasped loudly as the cold air of the cheerleader's room hit her over stimulated nipples. The blonde drank in the sight of Rachel's naked torso as she threw the girls hideous sweater somewhere in her room.

The brunette could do nothing but glare at Quinn. She didn't want to give the girl too much power but it was clear that she wanted Rachel as much as Rachel wanted Quinn. Still, nothing could have prepared Rachel for how _good_ it felt to be exposed to the blonde.

She answered by tearing Quinn's Cheerios uniform off of her. Both girls knew that the cheerleader would probably be a bit pissed off that she would have to explain to Coach Sylvester the next day why her outfit was so crumpled, but the ache between Quinn's thigh told her that it was the least of her worries right now.

Her lips attached themselves to Rachel's nipples as she took ownership of the other girl's body, playing like a finely tuned instrument. Rachel had to wonder where the blonde had learnt to work such magic on a woman. Was it long nights of repressed self exploration, or was it the numerous sleepovers that she, Santana and Brittany had no doubt engaged in?

Rachel arched up into her, making it easy for Quinn to slide off the girls panties and skirt, exposing the singer to her completely. She sat back on her heels for a moment, just looking at the girl. She didn't even try to hide the admiration of Rachel's beauty, which she knew would be written all over her face. When Quinn finally looked up into Rachel's eyes, she saw a blush had crept over her cheeks, while the squirming girl was trying to look anywhere but at Quinn.

"Rachel," She breathed, hovering over the girl and cupping her cheek with the hand that wasn't supporting her weight. Rachel reluctantly looked at the cheerleader, "I know that I haven't done anything to make you feel it, or believe me right now for that matter, but you really are beautiful."

Rachel couldn't say anything. She answered by removing the last items of clothing that Quinn was wearing and then she tried not to look at the blonde's body for too long.

As if she could sense Rachel's nerves, Quinn said nothing else and carried on with her last task. Her lips found her way back to Rachel's breasts and she kissed the fleshy mounds everywhere except where Rachel wanted her lips the most. Strangled sighs made their way out of the singer's lips as she tried to heed the cheerleader's earlier warning that her mother was in the house.

Without warning, Rachel felt nimble fingers slide up her inner thigh and through her folds. She was embarrassed about how wet she was, but as soon as Quinn's fingers were covered in her juice, it was as if something primal was released inside of the blonde.

Quinn couldn't get enough of Rachel. She wanted her and she wasn't afraid to show it. She attached their lips once more in a hungry kiss, only to nip at Rachel's bottom lip. When she became restless there, her mouth moved to the soft expanse of Rachel's neck, where Quinn had almost made it her mission to suck, nip and mark as much of it as she could.

Meanwhile, Quinn's fingers teased Rachel's opening until she moaned in desperation. The blonde took pity on her and pressed her fingers easily inside of the girl before drawing them almost all of the way out again. She repeated the movement, making sure to this time stroke the spot inside of Rachel that would make her see stars.

She moved her hand faster and faster, enjoying watching the girl coming apart underneath her. There was something about being in control of Rachel so entirely in that moment that sent tingles through her body, landing teasingly between her legs. She watched the singer come apart, clamping a hand over the girls mouth so that she didn't alert Quinn's mother to their activities before allowing the girl to come down from her orgasm. She smirked and fell beside the panting girl.

"Call your dads, Rachel. I don't think you're going home tonight." Quinn muttered after a few minutes. Her only response was tired chuckle and slight movement from the girl next to her.

**So, just a short faberry oneshot to tide you guys over. **

**I am going on holiday early on Sunday morning and will not get the chance to write a single thing until I come home.**

**So, I am hoping to get at least the first chapter to a JulyBery MultiFic up. **

**It will be called: 'I Won't Say I'm In Love' **

**So look out for it…**

**FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR: lessthanthreefaberry**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
